


This is Crack - Fic of A Fic - M&M AU DRABBLES

by damnbamon



Category: Of Maidens and Monsters, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Complete crack, Drabbles, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Ridiculous, Romance, Smut, complete trash, no one asked for this, seriously no one, smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: My best friend tarotofbadkitties has a TVD fic called Of 'Maidens and Monsters'. These are dumb drabbles and stuff I write in her fic-verse. There's no plot, it's  pretty much completely out of context, and pretty much no one asked for this.





	This is Crack - Fic of A Fic - M&M AU DRABBLES

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Maidens and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775618) by [tarotofbadkitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotofbadkitties/pseuds/tarotofbadkitties). 
  * Inspired by [Of Maidens and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775618) by [tarotofbadkitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotofbadkitties/pseuds/tarotofbadkitties). 



My best friend tarotofbadkitties has a TVD fic called Of[ 'Maidens and Monsters'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775618/chapters/26549466) These are dumb drabbles and stuff I write in her fic-verse. There's no plot, it's  pretty much completely out of context, and pretty much no one asked for this. 

 

* * *

**This drabble is a rewrite/add on of a scene in chapter 9 of M &M. The part in italics is from the original scene, anything after is my writing.**

* * *

**KINDA MATURE**

 

_'...Much to Stefan's genuine surprise, when she was done feeding she licked his wrist clean._

_Bonnie was threatening to make him forget what they were trying to do entirely....'_

 

The feeling of her warm moist tongue running along his wrist was a lot more sensual than Bonnie had intended - after she had done it merely out of habit, she realized that might have not been the best idea. Her emerald eyes drifted up to gaze into Stefan's peridot eyes, seeing a smoldering look there. It was a look Damon had given her several times, the look in Stefan's eyes was so familiar to her, yet at the same time it was different. It was the look of a stranger that was begging to come out from his hiding place and unite with another stranger lost in her own situations.   
  
"I guess...we," she cleared her throat, "...you should get going." Bonnie exhaled slowly, and Stefan's eyes followed her tongue as it licked along her crimson stained lips.   
  
Stefan swallowed hard; the intensity in the room wasn't the only thing swelling. He didn't move, rather he moved his hand, of which wrist she had been feeding on, and reached forwards to slid it along her waist. Bonnie felt her heart speed up in her chest as Stefan towered her, almost as much as Damon. 

"You really think I'm a monster?" he asked her, queitly after a long moment of them just staring at each other with heated gazes that they didn't quite understand in the moment.   
  
Bonnie exhaled shakily, and nodded a little, and watched Stefan's eyes dim in a haunted manner; but, then she stepped even closer to him, and placed her hand on his chest. "...but, I never said that was a _bad_  thing." She whispered. They were both well aware that well tuned ears might hear anything they could ever say even with the shower on behind them.   
  
Stefan's eyes flashed with emotion and Bonnie knew that look, somehow, like she'd seen it in a very steamy dream once or twice. Or perhaps the brothers were just very much alike. It was all of two milliseconds before Stefan leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and Bonnie found herself sliding her arm around his neck, and kissing him back. Her sweet lips melted and moved against his like her life depended on it, and her head was dizzy. Rational thoughts? They were burning with the heat between her legs.   
  
She felt Stefan's fangs peaking as they kissed and they nicked a ther lips a few times, causing her to gasp and shudder. Stefan started to pull backwards, like he was worried about hurting her. "S-Sorry..." Stefan breathed out as he tried to escape, and turn his head away from her, but Bonnie wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him closer.   
  
"You don't have to be careful with me." Bonnie purred at him.   
  
In a flash, she was suddenly sitting on her ass on the bathroom counter and Stefan's hands were on her hips as her rested inbetween her warm thighs. The fact that there were bigger things to deal with wasn't dawning on them just yet, or perhaps they didn't give a fuck.   
  
Bonnie could feel Stefan's hard-on through his pants, and chuckled breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss her neck, his fangs nicking at the flesh there as he didn't shy away from her, and seemed to get more and more aggressive. Directing his hunger into something else _entirely._  


End file.
